The secret and preparation for christmas ball.
Is the seven fanfiction by Solonor1987 with a little bit of ever after dialogue. Characters Warius Bros Waluigen Daria Miles Dirk Jones Mare Nette Penny Fazbear Piers Fazbear Jeremiah Fitzgerald Jeanne Fitzgerald Ruby Cooper Bunnito Rabbit Chippy Chickers Foxenna Foxerton Jamie Heller Cassia Redfield Rufio Nivans Marceline Nivans Story The head master bros take his microphone, and make a annoncement, "Hi dear students, let me tell you some good news, in a few days is the Christmas ball", some students where again exited by the news, like the annnual halloween ball, but like this halloween they need more preparation for christmas. Warius: Oh man, i can't wait for this holiday, i really want to have my suit on me. Jamie: yeah me too, i really want to seduce the girl i really like. Cassia: what are you talking about. Jamie: Oh well just to the christmas ball. Cassia: Oh is true , but it need preparation. Rufio: I am here to help. Jamie (With jealousy) : Yeah we go to need it. Rufio: What do you say. Cassia: He's just kidding. Rufio: i hope so. Jamie; Well i am a little bit calm because i am bullied by Terezi and Allan. Warius: True they seem to calm since some other days. During this time Penny Piers and the others are talking. Penny: Oh i can't wait for that holiday. Piers: Yeah it will be awesome, i just called dad he said he will help us. Penny: Oh for real. Piers: Yeah. Marcy: What you're dad go to come here again. Piers: Yeah for help us for the stage. Marcy: Oh that's awesome. Dirk: Chiffon stop following me like that, i am not interested to date you. Chiffon: But why. Dirk : Because i just don,t want to be with you. Daria : Whoa Dirk just calm down. Chippy : Yeah why are you acting like that. Shasta : Yeah is not the real you. Chippy : Why are you don't like girls like us. Piers : what happen over there. Foxena : boys problems. Mare Nette: Hi Piers Piers: Hi Mare Nette Mare Nette: So i heard you and you're twins and you're band go to be star again. Penny: true if they want to. Chippy : Sure Bunnito will be happy too Foxena : But where is he. Chippy : I don't know. Daria : Come on Dirk maybe it will be a girl who can be interested. Dirk ; yeah but not them. Chiffon : How rude Shasta yeah were leaving. Jeremiah : What's going on here. Jeanne : Yeah we heard you a miles away. Penny : Is just some girls have boys problem Jeremiah : You tough i might said is not easy for some of us no. Penny : What do you mean by that. Jeremiah : Heu nothing nothing. Jeanne : if you think you go to win her heart like that, well is not go to happen. warius : i Agree. Jeremiah : I don't know what are you talking about. Jeanne and Warius : Yeah sure. Outside the school, Waluigen walking in the forest because her teacher told her to find a story, and heard voices so she go see what it is and see Ruby and Bunnito who are dating. Waluigen : Wait a minute, you two are dating. Ruby : What of course not silly. Bunnito : yeah it will be weird. Waluigen : Oh yeah, a ronmantic picnic and flowers, and you two holding hands. Bunnito : Were not is just friendly. Waluigen : Oh and how about thuis with a heart with you're initial. Ruby : Is not us, is probably this wood pecker who done that. Waluigen : How about this letter. waluigen read the letter, how Bunnito was happy to secretly dating Ruby. Ruby : You read that for me. Bunnito : Well it was romantic. Waluigen : When i go to be on class , i go to twell everyone about you guys i can't lie. When she see Bunnito eating peanuts she got an idea, so in class when she tell her story no one can heard her , so Bunnito decide to look at Ruby. Bunnito : This girl is sure nuts. Ruby : But all in the good way. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction